being me is painful for a while
by AnjingShin
Summary: Amy has to deal with the death of her father and getting foster parents (not in this story but in the on e after this one). the darkness will soon...
1. Default Chapter

Being me is painful for a while

I don't own beyblade. I only own Amy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Name : Amy Tomoe

Age: 5-6

Hair : Black with brown streaks

Family : Father (dies) Foster parents(later)

_Flashblack_

**In the lab**

Daddy, what are you working on?, asked Amy. I'm making something will improve desk., said her father. Why don't you also go to bed.

"Okay daddy, I will,"

"Goodnight my dear child"

**Those were the last words that Amy that heard from her dad forever. **

"goodnight daddy" Amy went upstairs and went to bed

KABOOM!!!

The sound woke amy from her sleep and then went downstairs to see what all the noise was. She saw everything was okay but she was looking at the lab's entrance. She tiptoed to the lab door and opened it. She saw smoke dieing down. She thought there was a fire but it probably died down. She stepped into the room. She saw her dear father lying on the floor as well as glass. She whispered " daddy?" There wasn't any response. Daddy? She said louder. There still wasn't any response. Amy took her father's hand and put it to her face. At once she knew he was dead. But that couldn't be. She needed her father. Tears were forming. Then she cried out, DADDY!" and cried herself to sleep.

_end of flashback_


	2. the shadow

Being me can be painful for a while

Dusk: ………..

Devil: that's sad.

Dusk: got that right

Devil: yawns

Dusk: fine. I get it. My turn to write.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Amy wakes up an hour later still worried about her father. She quickly picked herself up and went upstairs as fast as she could. But since her body only had about 2 hours of sleep, she was very tired and fell down the stairs at least 2 times. She had at least 5 bruises by the time she finally got to her room.

She looked for a backpack. She threw toys aside for see a purple and blue rolling backpack. She quickly stuffed bandages; some spares clothes, paper and a pen in there.

She wasn't 100 sure what she should bring downstairs knowing that her father's death will spread in a few days because of his job, and going to the store to buy chemicals and food. She's kind of scared about going back upstairs after she is done packing. Amy knows that when she has no more parents to take care of her, she will go to an orphanage. (Amy knows this because she would ask a lot of questions to her father when she was even younger) Amy can only imagine what kind of life she will have if she goes to the orphanage. She felt shivers crawling up her skin. A shadow was crawling up the walls. She was pretty sure it wasn't hers because it was in the shape of a tiger. But then it had to be hers, she thought. Nobody should enter the house this late unless they were _robbers._

Amy stood up to walk into the bathroom and took toothpaste and her toothbrush so she can brush her teeth down stairs. Then, she went to the game room, she spotted a rope. She took it just incase and a hat too so nobody she knew could see her face if she went outside. Amy slid down there stairs. Went to her father's room and slept on that bed instead of her own. She was afraid the tiger shadow would get her. Little did she know the tiger shadow could travel through walls. _It _was watching her while she fell asleep.

All Amy could think about what when should call 911? And what should she do?

Amy fell asleep as the tiger shadow purred softly to make her sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Devil: what's that stupid tiger there for?

Dusk: I'm not telling you will just spoil it

Devil: fine sticks tongue out


	3. the wake up call

Being be can be painful for a while

Devil: I'm still not going to write the story

Dusk: of course not u dumbass. You don't even know what that tiger was for

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Time went past until 7am.

Amy woke up finding herself in her father's room. She saw her backpack at the corner of the wall. At first she didn't know why it was doing there. Then she remembered that her father was dead.

Amy's POV

He can't be dead. He can't be dead. I ran out of the room past the living room and kitchen and stopped at the lab door. My heart was pounding. I don't want to go to an orphanage if he's dead. I really don't.

I opened the door. There, still the body was lying. There is no way that he will be alive. Especially I didn't even call the ambulance to see if he could be still alive or rescued.

Tears were trying to come out of my eyes. But no, they can't. They shouldn't. I don't want every little thing to happen and cry myself out. I plan to leave no matter what.

RING!!!

RING!!!

It's the phone. Wow…. Like I care. It's probably just my dad's boss. I mean my dad is never late for work. Maybe close but not late. I picked up the phone.

WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU COME TO WORK YET TOMOE?!?, screamed the boss.

I spoke in a sweet voice," sir, my daddy is sick."

"Well, can I speak to him please?"

"No because he lost his voice." I lied.

"Okay thanks then. Bye. "

"Bye"

k…. that was close. I mean I could have just screamed my lungs out on my daddy's boss. But that wouldn't be proper, would it? And that would give away that I'm "home alone".

And send me to an orphanage.

I quickly took all the money that was in the house. The money in the kitchen, my dad's wallet, everywhere so I could survive at least a few days without people knowing that my name was Amy Tomoe.


	4. the lady

Being me can be painful

Devil: are u done yet?

Dusk: no.

Devil: so…?

Dusk: what?

Devil: want Amy to come here?

Dusk: maybe….

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Amy's POV

I pick up the phone and dial 911. "Hello, how may I help you?" the nurse asks. I reply "there's a man lying dead on the property of Tomoe. Come here as fast as possible please." I pick up my passport and backpack and leave.

I feel sorry for the people who know me. I can't even say good bye to them before I leave. But who knows. They might make me go to an orphanage.

I walk out of the neighborhood. I hear sirens. They are probably at my house now. No. they are at _the house that my daddy died._

I saw a pay phone. That's it. I need to get out of this city. Or maybe even this country. I'll choose…..

I went to a corner of the neighborhood. I sat down and pulled out my dad's laptop that he doesn't use for his job or work. I got airline tickets.

I walked all the way to a tourist area to catch a taxi. Once I got one the taxi driver asked me," aren't you a little bit too younger to travel by yourself in a taxi with out a guardian?" I replied," just get me to the airport and speak no more." That sure shut him up.

The Shadow tiger's POV (remember the one in Amy's house?)

Great. Good thing I can transform otherwise I can't help Amy. (She's in a woman yeah and too she fakes her age) She should be arriving right about now.

Normal view

Amy enters the place where you have to get your tickets. The tiger spots her. The tiger walks up to Amy and says," come on and hurry otherwise we are going to miss our flight, Amy." This lady was dressed in black jeans and and an orange shirt that has a tiger on it. Her hair was long but it seemed short just because she tied her hair up high. She was also wearing tennis shoes for foot wear.

Amy's POV

What does lady think? I'm not going off with a complete stranger. And how does lady know my going to flight and name?"

Tiger POV

Great. She can't go off a _complete stranger_. Now I _have _to explain what I am. I replied," we have no time for that Amy. Just hurry up and follow me to your gate and I will explain on the airplane.

"Wait", says Amy.

"What?"

"What about our tickets?"

"I already got them"

"How?"

"As I said as soon as we get on to the plane."

"There is no way we are going to get through security in time so we'll skip that and go to the gate." said the tiger.

"But how are we goi-", Amy got cut off because they were already at their gate.

"How –"

"I will explain on the plane"

Amy nodded her head.

(I'm going to skipped everything until the tiger and Amy are on the plane)

Amy's POV

Soon enough I will get an explanation from this _lady._ Everything seems so nice but too bad I'm not sitting in first class. I could have but I don't plan to.

Tiger's POV

"Amy, we sit in first class, I seemed to have gotten tickets for you and me in first class because I _knew_ you were coming here." I said.

"Okay….." was all I heard from Amy.

"I will explain what you have been wondering about Amy after we take a flight."

I knew she was about to ask who are you.

Normal View

"everybody please put your seatbelts on and turn off all electronic devices (blah blah blah) .

the flight is now taking off.


	5. choice

Being me is painful for now

Devil: this story is on hold until I catch up on my other story in the PG section. It's really boring but it has more reviews.

Dusk: you weren't supposed to say that

Devil: too late. I already did

Dusk: I'm going to kill you!

Devil: in an old man voice ahhhhh. U r not very wise

Dusk: arrrgggg

Devil: you know you love me.

Dusk: no I don't.

Devil: o yes u do. But you are not going to show it

Dusk: ………………….ok….. Let's get on with the story so I don't have to listen to _you_

Devil: whatever.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now do you want me to explain why I'm here?" asked the tiger.

"Yes, of course, I want to know especially when you wanted to help me. Let's start with how you know my name?" said Amy.

"how do I know your name", laughed the tiger," I have known it ever since you _created_ me."

"And how have I created you?"

"Your thoughts and sadness of your father dying"

"There's no such thing that can happen, is there? Are you my mother?"

"You are kidding me. Me? Your mother? I don't know even if your mother is dead. See. I can read some of your thoughts so but you think your mother is dead. So I'll think she's dead then too. So what else do you want me to answer?"

"I want to know what we are going to do when we get off this plane and walk out of this airport."

"Well, first you should change your name. I mean I know your father is pretty famous with scientific work and they'll look at his records. And they'll see that he has a daughter. They will look for you. It might be even posted on the news or into other towns. So… as I was saying changing your name might do the trick _for now_?"

"What do you mean _for now_?"

"What I mean is that until you actually want to go to a home, you might want to stay free and not be caught unhappy and be forced to go to an orphanage."

"Okay…. What time is it and when will we arrive?"

"Its 11:00am in Japan which we're going to Tokyo we will arrive there's about 1 hour away from there."

"Oh yeah and I don't think you are human."

"Damn right I'm not. I'm a tiger. Not _just any_ tiger though."

"Then what kind of tiger are you? You'll have to find about a game before you know exactly what I am."

"What's your name since you already know mine?"

"Uhhh… hmmmmmm. Well, I really don't know come to think of it. As long as I'm in the form a human I might as well be called Yuko but as when I'm a tiger…… you'll just have to call me what you want to. And one more thing. What are _you _going to be called?"

"I will try Mya"

"Last name?"

"Sun"

"k"

"We will have about 30 minutes until landing in Tokyo", the flight intendent said.

(Lets just skip the 30 minutes right I mean there's nothing to do while that except for looking out the window or "sleeping)

"Welcome to Tokyo everybody!" said the pilots.

"Let's just take all of luggage. Especially when I only brought a backpack and a luggage and we didn't even check in a baggage." said the tiger.

"So….. Was that a one way ticket?" said Amy.

"Of course it was. What are you, retarded?"

"For some reason I want to have parents to take care of me now."

"Are you sure (meaning that she has to go to the orphanage before getting the parents as most of you know.),"

Amy's POV

I hesitate to answer. She scrutinized me. I replied," yes. I am certain."

"Well, then I won't be leaving but I'll watch you to go to the orphanage safely but then after you are in there, I "disappear.", said the tiger, and I mean I won't be there in any form but in your head. I will only appear when we are alone.

"Taxi?" I said

"Yes. To get to the orphanage first." , said the tiger.

(After they get out of the airport)

12:30pm

"TAXI!" screamed the tiger.

And then a taxi came like stampede trying to come through mountains. "Yes miss," said the taxi driver.

As I got into the taxi with the tiger, the tiger said, "To the nearest orphanage please."

"So miss, what are you going to do over there," questioned the driver.

"Why I'm going to adopt a child," the tiger lied.

"You are sure a caring person," said the driver.

"Yeah, yeah…..oh look we're there," said the tiger.

That will be $20, miss. (Who cares if it yen man.)(I'll just us money k)

The tiger hands the money that I gave her on the plane after she said something about the taxi.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Devil: this story seems to come to an end!

Dusk: yeah right. The story is _almost over_ but not ALL of it. This is just the small part of that story. There is going to be a series. But not all chapters here are not finished yet.

Devil: I think the stories she's writing are horrible so if you could review, we could continue it.


End file.
